1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, such as an IC card, a recording medium reading/writing apparatus, and a method of using the recording medium. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recording medium, a recording medium reading/writing apparatus, and a method of using the recording medium which allow a single recording medium (such as an IC card) to be used for a plurality of applications and which allow different security levels to be set up for the application of information to be recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
The current society can be referred to as a card or cashless society, and various types of cards can be used for a variety of applications, including ID cards, credit cards, ID certificates, bank cards, prepaid cards, point cards to record the frequency of use of shops or facilities, debit cards, and IC telephone cards. Such cards are issued according to specifications defined by card providers who provide services for card users in order to provide benefits for both the card providers and the card users.
However, individuals who use cards must always carry a number of cards depending upon the application, and must use different cards according to the purpose, which can bother such individuals. In some cases, users who desire issuance of a card, such as a credit card, must submit a card issuance application form filled in with necessary information and must wait for a few days for the card to be issued and mailed.
Another problem is that card providers must prepare cards that are specific to the purpose and method of use of the card. Furthermore, the card providers or stores in which cards are used must prepare a card reader or a card writer suitable for the card to write necessary information to the card or update the information stored in the card.